dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
DBS014
Dragon Ball Super Episode Guide List is the fourteenth episode of the Dragon Ball Super anime. Summary Beerus and Gokū continue their fierce battle, with Gokū being able to hold his own against the mighty Hakaishin. Both Beerus and Gokū hit each other blow for blow eventually taking their battle into Earth's ocean. In the ocean, Gokū manages to deliver a powerful punch against Beerus, but the Hakaishin retaliates with many hits. Beerus takes Gokū above the ocean and kicks him away; Gokū gets up and fires a Kamehameha against Beerus. However, Beerus nullifies and voids out Gokū's Kamehameha, reminding the Saiyan that he has the ability to do so. Beerus goes on the offensive, forcing Gokū to defend himself. Suddenly, Gokū is surrounded by many Beerus' that fire Atomic Spheres at Gokū which hit him. Beerus thinks that he has won, but is surprised that Gokū survived the blasts; Gokū goes on the offensive and throws a punch at Beerus who blocks the punch. Gokū launches himself and Beerus into Earth's atmosphere, much to the Hakaishin's surprise. In Earth's atmosphere, Gokū's Super Saiyan transformation wears off and Gokū returns to normal, battered and tired. Beerus commends Gokū for making the Super Saiyan God's power his own and for making him use almost all of his power. Beerus tells Gokū to keep what he said between them a secret; that he regretted having sought after Gokū. Gokū tries to chuckle, but is infuriated that he could not defeat Beerus. Beerus appears before Gokū and prepares to flick Gokū on the head with his finger, deciding that their battle should end how it began. Beerus flicks his finger against Gokū, causing the injured and tired Gokū to fall down to Earth. While falling, Gokū remembers that Beerus will destroy the Earth along with his loved ones if he should lose. Gokū musters all his remaining energy, transforms into a Super Saiyan and flies back towards Beerus. Beerus is shocked at Gokū's tenacity but welcomes it. Gokū launches a Kamehameha at Beerus; the Hakaishin fires an Atomic Sphere at Gokū. The two attacks merge into a sun like energy sphere similar to before. Beerus decides to use the sun like energy sphere as his trump card to defeat Gokū and destroy Earth. Gokū struggles to stop the massive energy sphere, returning to normal in the process. Gokū, with all his might, disperses the sun-like energy sphere. Before falling unconscious, Gokū tells Beerus that his status as a god does not allow him to decide the limits of a person. Gokū becomes unconscious and falls towards the Earth. Gokū falls towards the cruise ship and Vegeta catches him. As Gokū thanks Vegeta, Beerus appears on the cruise ship with the Dragon Team ready to fight him. Whis commends the former and requests that he return home and recuperate, in an attempt to sway the Hakaishin from destroying Earth. Beerus intends to keep good on his promise and aims to destroy the planet as a result of winning his fight against Gokū by charging up a ki blast, but misses the Earth entirely due to suddenly falling asleep. Whis informs a flabbergasted Dragon Team that the Hakaishin is tired, and explains that while Beerus won't wake up in a good mood, he'll likely forget about the destruction of Earth. Whis also informs the Dragon Team to make sure they have pudding the next time he and Beerus arrive, to which Bulma assures, but demands that Earth will not be destroyed if Beerus does not like the pudding. Whis responds that Beerus will be quite angry if he does not like it regardless, which annoys Bulma. Before Whis departs with Beerus, the former says he'll reward Gokū for giving Beerus a good time. On the way home, Whis tells Beerus wake up from his "sleep", but Beerus reassures his attendant that he actually was sleeping. Whis and Beerus discuss that Earth has the ability to change people, and Whis speculates that Beerus saying he'd show Gokū his 100% of his power was a lie in order to draw out the Saiyan's full power, which Beerus confirms. Back on Earth, Gokū is eating; Gohan approaches his father and apologizes to him. Gokū doesn't know what Gohan is talking about and instead asks his son to eat with him. Gokū then tells Vegeta that next time he will become a Super Saiyan God. However, Vegeta declares that he will become a Super Saiyan God with his own strength and will defeat Gokū. Gokū remembers that Vegeta became incredibly powerful after Beerus attacked Bulma, much to Vegeta's embarrassment. Piccolo realizes that Gokū was watching what occurred between the Dragon Team and Beerus the entire time, much to everyone's shock. Meanwhile, Pilaf Gang is rowing at sea; Pilaf declares that he will find the Dragon Balls. Trivia * There are some differences between Dragon Ball Z: God and God and Dragon Ball Super in this episode: ** In this episode, Gokū, in his base state, manages to stop Beerus' Sphere of Destruction (which appears after Super Saiyan Gokū's Kamehameha clashes with Beerus' attack) by punching and destroying it. In the movie, Beerus simply launches the Sphere of Destruction on Earth after withstanding Gokū's Kamehameha, and Gokū transforms into the Super Saiyan God once again and absorbs the sphere. ** In addition, in the episode, after Gokū loses to Beerus, the Saiyan tells the Hakaishin that the latter cannot decide the limits of a normal being just because Beerus is a God. Shortly after, Gokū falls towards the Earth, only to be caught by Vegeta on the cruise ship. In the movie, Gokū admits defeat to Beerus and they converse (with Beerus confirming Whis being his teacher, the existence of 12 universes and stronger fighters than himself, and that he is the Hakaishin of the Seventh Universe that Gokū resides in), before the Saiyan falls unconscious in stratosphere, only to be caught by the Hakaishin and taken safely down to Earth in a mountain range by the Dragon Team. ** Furthermore, in this episode, Beerus intends to destroy the Earth, but misses the planet entirely and blasts his ki into the sky due to randomly falling asleep, and Whis converses with Bulma and Gokū before taking the slumbering Hakaishin back to his planet, while the attendant talks to a now-awake Beerus on the way back. In the movie, Beerus destroys a very small portion of the Earth due to running out of energy, and rides home with Whis while awake, with no extra conversation shown. ** Moreover, in the episode, Gokū had intended to keep good on his promise by making sure Vegeta became a Super Saiyan God. However, Vegeta denied, claiming that he'd surpass the Super Saiyan God and Beerus with his own strength, impressing Gokū. In the movie, Vegeta showed willingness to use the power of the other Saiyans to transform into the Super Saiyan God after demanding to Gokū that he'd be the one to use that power. ** Additionally, in this episode, after Piccolo revealed that Gokū used Instantaneous Movement to watch the Dragon Team battle Beerus, everyone was shocked before Gokū confirmed this. In the movie, only Vegeta, Bulma and Oolong were present when Piccolo revealed this, and Gokū earned the ire of all of them. Unlike the movie, Gokū's suggestion to slap Bulma in order to power up Vegeta (causing Gokū to be slapped by Bulma because of that), was not present in this episode. Credits References Category:Dragon Ball Super Episodes